


Best Birthday Ever

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted for: w[ee]cestiel + bottom!Sam</p>
<p>
  <i>For Sam’s sixteenth birthday, he only asked for one thing. He didn’t want a car, or money, or even a dog (Dean hates dogs). All Sam wanted was to get fucked by Dean and his friend, Cas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

For Sam’s sixteenth birthday, he only asked for one thing. He didn’t want a car, or money, or even a dog (Dean hates dogs). All Sam wanted was to get fucked by Dean and his friend, Cas.

At first Dean had been confused, if not a little bit hurt that Sam wanted to lose his real virginity to them both instead of just him. But in the end, Dean had agreed, always willing to give anything to his little brother when he pulled the puppy eyes. Sam didn’t know if Dean talked to Cas about it yet, but he trusted that he would. If Cas accepted, his entire world would be made. If he didn’t, no big deal- Dean would take care of him. The only reason they hadn’t fucked before was because Dean didn’t want Sam to grow to think he took advantage of him, so they stuck to hands and mouths only. But Sam was ready for more.

Sam was home working on a physics project when Dean busted through the door. “Happy birthday, Sammy!” he yelled with a bright smile. He wrapped his arms tight around Sam’s shoulders and planted a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Ew, Dean, what are you doing?” Sam questioned, wiping his cheek with a smile. Dean didn’t answer, instead going back out the door. Sam stared after him in confusion, but shrugged and went back to work.

A minute later, the door flew open again, the two boys tangled together and laughing. Sam looked up to see Dean wrapped around Cas’ back, kissing his neck. Cas laughed and moaned, stumbling inside. His eyes landed on Sam’s and he grinned. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

Sam’s heart raced and he muttered a thanks. _This is it. This is it._ He made to stand up, but Dean put his hand up, moving from around Cas to his front, taking his hand. “We’re gonna go talk. I’ll come get you.” Sam nodded slowly and Dean turned his smile to Cas, tugging on his hand and leading him to the back of their house- to their bedroom.

Sam couldn’t focus on his project. He was already getting hard just thinking about what they could do- what they were going to do. He knew Dean and Cas had only been gone for a minute or two, but Sam was impatient. He went into the bathroom to prep himself. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw he was all ready to go and take their cocks. Sam smiled to himself.

Sam watched himself as he undressed, studying his skinny, long muscles. He was gangly at best, but he wasn’t ugly- Castiel had said he would grow to be a 10 foot tall sex god in no time, and Dean had agreed, so who was he to be pessimistic? Sam flexed a little in the mirror, trying to flaunt the underlying muscles. At least his ass was nice. Sam reached into the drawer and retrieved the lube he kept there. Nobody knew that he would come in there at any time of day, finger himself and jack off until he came, imagining what a real cock would feel like inside of him. He bit back a moan and leaned over the bathroom counter, his lube-slicked hand going between his legs and rubbing at his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed as he pressed a finger inside himself. Sam moved his hand and his hips back and forth, getting his finger as deep inside himself as he could. He tightened his hold on the counter with his other hand to brace himself for another finger. He’d been taking two fingers for so long, it was hardly uncomfortable anymore. He bit his bottom lip to be quiet, not wanting to moan too loud and give away the surprise. He fucked his fingers into his ass quickly, scissoring them to stretch himself. _What if they both want to be inside me at once? Dean’s got a big cock as it is. Fuck-_ He added another long ginger immediately at the thought. He bit down hard and slammed his hand on the counter. “ _Shit!_ ”

His head fell, overwhelmed with the thoughts and ideas. _Maybe Dean can fuck me from behind while I gag on Cas’ cock- maybe the other way around. Maybe I can ride Dean while Cas sits on his face and fingers me next to Dean’s dick._ “Jesus,” he moaned. _Maybe Dean can hold me up and wrap my legs around him while Cas goes behind me and they both fuck my ass, filling me up so fucking full-_ “Fuck!” He pulled his fingers out and put his clothes back on, painfully on edge. Checking outside of the bathroom, he noticed Dean still hadn’t come to get him.

Sam decided to just see what was up- if Cas was really against it and needed his kind of convincing, Sam would just have Dean behind him over and fuck him quick and hard to get it over with. It was Sam’s birthday and he’d be damned if he wasn’t getting fucked some way or another. He heard a loud bang, followed by more, quieter bangs on the wall. _Are they fighting?_ A loud, throaty moan would definitely make him think otherwise. Sam pressed his ear to their bedroom door and listened. He heard a groan over the sound of wet skin slapping skin and something banging against the wall rhythmically. “ _Fuck_ -! Feels so good,” a voice moaned. Sam wasn’t sure which voice, but his cock was giving interest either way. The same voice moaned loudly, a louder band on the wall. “Jesus! Fuck! Fuck, Cas! _God_ yeah!” And that was definitely his brother, screaming like a whore. Sam opened the door suddenly. His eyes landed directly on his tan, sweaty older brother straddling Cas’ paler lap, holding onto the headboard and making it bounce against the wall with the slamming of his hips. He was riding Cas’ cock with abandon, and Cas was meeting his hips with thrusts of his own. “ _Fuck!_ ” Dean all but whined, his back arching. Cas’ hands moved from Dean’s thighs to his ass, spanking him once before grabbing on tight. “Yeah! Fuckin’ feels so fuckin’ good, Cas!” Sam palmed himself over his jeans. Cas groaned beneath him, breathing obscenities. Dean always got mouth when he was close, and Sam remembered it was him who was supposed to be getting fucked here, not Dean.

He moved further in the room and Cas glanced over, meeting his eye. “Hello, Sam,” he said, voice gravelly and breathy.

Dean slowed down and looked around, confused. “I thought I was supposed to be getting fucked. It’s _my_ birthday,” Sam- _definitely did not whine._

Dean smiled at him and turned his movements into easy rolls on Cas’ lap. “Mm, Sammy, we know how you get your rocks off listening and watching.” _He knew?!_ Sam was always awake when Dean rolled around with guys and girls on the bed across from his late at night. The first time he heard Dean come with a dick up his ass, Sam came untouched in his pajama bottoms. He didn’t know when Dean realized Sam was listening- and watching as best as he could- but he knew, and he kept doing it. And that was well before he and Dean had gotten physical. The thought of Dean putting on a show for him made him groan inwardly. Dean reached out to him. “C’mere, Sammy.”

Sam stepped closer, his eyes grazing over Dean and Cas’ sweat-slicked gently rocking bodies. “Get undressed,” Cas ordered quietly. Sam swallowed thickly and lifted his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants. Dean bounced lightly on Cas’ lap, making both of them moan slightly. Sam stepped out of his pants and boxers and walked to the edge of the bed. Dean put a hand on his jaw and brought his face in for a kiss while Cas’ hand traced up the back of his thigh and over his ass. Sam kissed Dean harder, pushing his ass back onto Cas’ hand encouragingly. Cas chuckled and moved the fingers of his hand between his cheeks and found his hole. He groaned as he pushed two fingers in right away, causing Sam to gasp into Dean’s mouth. “Eager for it, Sam?”

Sam grinned shyly and Dean curiously reached his own hand behind him, sliding a finger in next to Cas’. Sam leaned over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, breathing heavily while they finger his ass. “That’s my boy,” Dean said with a chuckle. He pushed a second finger in slowly so there were four thick fingers inside of him. Sam mewled, pushing his hips back to try and translate how good it felt since he couldn’t find the words to speak. “How many fingers did you use, Sammy?”

Sam’s breath hitched. “Th-three. Use-usually ju-ust two,” he groaned as they worked their fingers inside of him deep and slow.

“I’m beginning to think slut runs in your family,” Cas teased with a deeper push of his fingers, finding something inside Sam he never felt before- making his whole body shudder.

“Maybe you just lucked out, Cas,” Dean replied with a grin. Dean pulled his fingers out, a sigh escaping Sam, and he patted his ass and rose up a little. “Your turn, Sam.” Sam unwrapped his arms from around Dean and stood up after Cas slid his fingers out as well. Dean lifted up enough so Cas’ hard cock slid out and presented itself. _Oh Jesus Christ_. Sam tried not to stare too hard at the nicest cock he’d ever seen, but he’ll admit that he drooled a little at the sight. Dean moved to Cas’ side and reached out a hand to help him on the bed. Sam slowly straddled Cas’ hips, the top of Cas’ thighs pressed against his back. Dean kissed him again. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Castiel ran his hands slowly up and down Sam’s thighs soothingly, his blue eyes watching him closely. 

“Been ready,” Sam assured with a side-smile. He placed his hands on Cas’ chest and rose up higher. Dean took ahold of Cas’ cock and held it still. Sam positioned it at his hole and took a deep breath. _You can do this._ He let out a long breath as he sank down onto Cas’ cock slowly. Dean’s breath hitched audibly and Castiel groaned, his fingers on Sam’s thighs squeezing. “ _Oh my god_ ,” he breathed when he was fully seated on Cas’ lap. “Oh-oh my _god_.” 

Dean kissed his shoulder, his hand running up and down his back soothingly. “Look so fucking hot, Sam,” he murmured into his ear. “If I would’a known you’d look this hot, I would’ve been fucking you a long time ago.” Sam let out a shaky laugh, biting his lip. He squirmed to try and situate Cas’ cock inside of him comfortably. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, lifting up and letting himself fall back down slowly. “ _Fuck_ , Sammy.”

Sam lifted up higher and slammed down a little harder. “Jesus,” Cas moaned under his breath, holding onto Sam’s hips tightly. Encouraged, Sam started to pick up a rhythm, soft and a little slow at first, building. “ _God_ , you really are beautiful, Sam.” Cas’ hands roamed his chest and arms, grazing lightly and staring in wonder.

“I know, right? Fuckin’ born to take a cock. Right, little brother?” Dean growled with a grin, stroking his cock slowly. 

Sam moaned, slamming himself down too hard- but he didn’t care. “Better- mm, better _fucking_ believe it,” he breathed. He bounced harder on Cas’ lap, Cas meeting his hips with his own smaller thrusts. Cas thrust his hips up suddenly, hitting that spot inside of Sam that sent his eyes flying open. “Fuck, Cas!” Castiel bit back a smile and returned to his normal movements. Dean kissed Sam’s mouth deeply and thoroughly, making Sam moan. “Wanna suck your cock, Dean.”

“Me too,” Cas piped up, still holding onto Sam’s fast-bouncing hips. 

Dean groaned and squeezed the base of his shaft. “Jesus, guys.” He looked at them and the space around them. “How the fuck do we do this?”

“I know.” Sam slowly unseated himself from Cas’ dick, making them both wince. He moved onto his back so Dean’s cock was above his face. He spread his legs and motioned for Cas’ to get between them. Cas crawled between his legs and balanced over him, sliding his cock back into Sam’s ass. Sam moaned, feeling even better at this angle. Cas slid forward slowly, lifting Sam’s legs and wrapping them around his hips. Cas followed through until he was completely on top of him, Dean’s cock next to both of their faces. “ _Fuck_ ,” Sam breathed, taking Cas’ face in his own and kissing him deeply. Cas moaned into the kiss and melted, his arms wrapping around the back of Sam’s. He rolled his hips gently into Sam’s and Sam released his mouth with a sigh. “’Kay.”

Dean inched forward and Sam kissed the underside of his leaking cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and kissed it before moving back down. Cas took the cue and licked over the top of his shaft and head. Dean groaned and bucked his hips forward, wrapping his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam went down further and licked at his balls. “Jesus, Sammy, where’d you learn this?” Cas pulled back and thrust hard into Sam, causing him to let out a loud moan. “ _Fuck,_ Cas, keep doing that.”

Sam and Castiel worked their mouths together over Dean’s cock, licking and kissing and sucking- practically making out with each other- as Dean thrust his hips slowly between their mouths. Cas snapped his hips hard into Sam’s, making him let out shaky moans every time. He picked up speed and had them moving down the bed with each push. “ _Yeah_ -! Just like that!” Sam groaned against the skin of Dean’s dick. Dean’s grip in his hair tightened and he pushed his dick past their lips faster. Cas groaned when Sam dug his nails into the meat of his back in an effort to hold it together. “Mm so close, guys,” Sam moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Cas’ quick thrusts. Cas nodded and sucked the head of Dean’s dick while Sam licked and sucked gently over his balls. Castiel pumped his hips faster, desperately, pushing all the breath out of Sam’s lungs.

“Cas- Sammy- _fuck!_ Shit yeah, fuck him harder, Cas-!” Dean groaned, watching them both.

Castiel’s mouth released Dean’s cock and he buried his face into Sam’s neck, holding on tighter and fucking into him as fast and hard as he could, making Sam’s entire body scream- along with his mouth. “ _Fuck!_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod- Fuck fuck _fuck!_ ” Sam came between them hot and heavy, breath hitching and a silent scream on his lips. 

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Cas groaned into his shoulder, hips stuttering and coming inside of him almost immediately. 

Sam let Cas ride out his orgasm while he quickly moved his head to swallow all of Dean down in one swift motion. Dean had been so enraptured by the other two boys fucking, he didn’t notice when Sam moved, and he was coming down Sam’s throat- in what Sam was sure Dean considered an embarrassing short time- with a shout. Sam thought of it as flattering. He swallowed everything Dean gave him before pulling off with a wet pop and laying back. Castiel licked the rest of the mess off of Dean’s dick with a cocky wink up at him. Cas leaned forward and licked at Sam’s mouth, sucking the come that he spilled from his lips, kissing him slowly. “Mother of fucking God, guys,” Dean articulately spoke.

Sam and Castiel laughed lightly into the kiss and Cas pulled his hips back, unsheathing himself from Sam’s hole slowly. Sam was already sore, but it only further excited him. _I did it. I finally did it. And it was better than anything I ever imagined._ Dean sat back and pulled Sam between his legs, propping Sam’s back against his chest and kissing his shoulders. Castiel lay down beside them, fingers dancing over Sam and Dean’s thighs lightly. “Thank you,” Sam said with his eyes on Castiel. He moved his head back and looked back at Dean. “Thank you both.”

“It was my honor,” Cas returned with a small smile, kissing the part of his arm that was next to his face.

“Good birthday, Sammy?” Dean asked, kissing under his ear.

Sam sighed happily. “The best birthday ever.”


End file.
